The present invention relates to a rotor of a turbine-type machine, in particular a gas turbine rotor.
Rotors of turbine-type machines such as gas turbine rotors have a rotor base body and multiple rotor blades rotating with the rotor base body. These rotor blades may be an integral part of the rotor base body or they may be anchored via blade bases in one or more grooves in the rotor base body. Rotors having integral blading are referred to by the terms blisk or bling depending on whether they have a disk-shaped rotor base body or a ring-shaped rotor base body. In the case of rotors in which the rotor blades are anchored in a groove via blade bases, a distinction is made between rotors in which the blade bases of the rotor blades are secured either in so-called axial grooves of the rotor base body or in a circumferential groove of the same. The present invention here relates to a rotor of a turbine-type machine, in particular a gas turbine rotor, in which the rotor blades are mounted via their blade bases in a groove in the rotor base body running in the circumferential direction, i.e., a circumferential groove.
In rotors in which the rotor blades are attached with their blade bases in so-called circumferential grooves, the circumferential grooves have at least two filling openings distributed over the circumference so that the blade bases of the rotor blades can be inserted into the proper circumferential groove. The filling openings are formed according to the state of the art by constrictions in the area of two opposing profiled groove wall legs of the circumferential groove, whereby during operation, the blade bases are in contact with the two profiled groove wall legs. Notch points formed by the filling openings on sections of the groove wall legs are exposed to a relatively high level of stress during operation of the rotor. This reduces the lifetime of the rotor. In addition, owing to the above design principle of rotor blades guided in circumferential grooves according to the state of the art, the blade bases of the rotor blades have only approximately half the width in comparison with blade platforms of rotor blades as seen in the circumferential direction because of the above design principle of rotor blades guided in circumferential grooves. This also limits the forces that can be absorbed by the blade bases during operation of the rotor.
Against this background, the problem on which the present invention is based is creating a novel rotor of a turbine-type machine.
According to this invention, the groove has a profiled groove wall leg on only one side, the blade base(s) of the rotor blades, the blade segments, or the blade ring coming in contact with corresponding profile supporting flank(s) against this profile groove wall leg.
In the sense of the present invention, a rotor of a turbine-type machine is provided in which the rotor blades and/or rotor blade segments and/or rotor blade ring are/is anchored in a circumferential groove, whereby the circumferential groove has a profiled groove wall leg with the blade base(s) being in contact with the groove wall leg with a corresponding profile supporting flank(s) on only one side. This makes it possible to eliminate filling openings which in the state of the art are exposed to a relatively high stress level during operation of the rotor on sections of the grooved wall leg. In this way the rotor can be exposed to higher loads on the whole. In addition, the inventive design principle permits a method of anchoring rotor blade segments having a plurality of blade bases, or a rotor blade ring having a ring base, in a circumferential groove on a rotor in a manner that is optimized in terms of both stress and weight. In the case of rotor blades having outer cover bands, a so-called Z latching may be omitted, thus greatly simplifying the assembly of the rotor. The inventive design principle of a rotor allows inexpensive manufacture and easy assembly of rotors, thus yielding cost advantages in comparison with the state of the art.
The ring base of the rotor blade ring or the blade bases of the rotor blades or the rotor blade segments preferably have at least one projection on at least two different diameters, whereby the projections secure the base(s) in the groove in their axial position on the one hand and in a form-fitting manner to prevent tilting on the other hand. At least one securing element cooperates with projections on the base(s), whereby the securing element or each securing element secures the blade ring, rotor blades or the rotor blade segments in a form-fitting manner in its circumferential position in the groove.
Preferred refinements of this invention are derived from the following description. Exemplary embodiments of this invention are illustrated in greater detail with reference to the drawings without being limited to them.